


Because He's Always Loved Her

by fallingforfiction



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingforfiction/pseuds/fallingforfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But that doesn't make it hurt any less. (Poem-ish?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because He's Always Loved Her

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first I've written anything Skyeward, so be kind?   
> IT'S ANGSTY, OKAY.

She meets him and she's almost positive that she's never seen anyone that beautiful.  
She learns about his past; his flaws.  
He says he isn't a good man.  
That she wouldn't like the real him, if she knew.  
She doesn't believe him.  
Yes you are, she tells him; desperate for him to see what she sees.  
But she discovers what he meant.  
You're a serial killer, she tells him now; disgusted.  
He lets her punch him.  
He knows he probably deserves it.  
He regrets destroying the relationships he's formed with everyone.  
Almost wishing he could do it all over again.  
But would she even still want me, if I could? He questions.  
No.  
He's too damaged, he figures.  
He wouldn't want to break her twice over.  
Maybe it's for the best…  
Maybe it's for the best that she hates him.  
But that doesn't make it hurt any less.

_-Because he's always loved her._

**Author's Note:**

> I posted it to tumblr a while ago, but didn't think it was good enough to post here for some reason...  
> Please tell me what you think!


End file.
